Heroics or Villainy
by Kaitou Sai
Summary: Hana has always dreamed of living up to her father's mantel and expectation. That's a lot to strive for too when your father is All Might. However, after entering UA, she discovers her father has forgone her as a successor to choose someone else, and she doesn't take that news well. This is a second story to The Hero and the Damsel.
1. Prologue

How did it come to this? I glared down at the small, lanky figure entangled in the vines I had pulled from the ground. His piercing blue eyes were filled with sadness…No. No, it came to this because of him! He made this happen!

In one moment, he had chosen me as his future, the next he threw me aside for another. He picked another child over me, his own daughter! There was a well of tears in my eyes as I stood there. I could feel the air getting harder to gasp for. However, my glare of daggers never left those eyes, even while they misted over.

I wanted to see the pain I was causing him. I wanted to see the anguish and suffering. I wanted to see him feel the pain he caused me. I wanted him to know my pain. I needed to see his pain.

But could I…? I had to. No, I didn't have to. I wanted to. With a step forward, I would make the pain he was suffering even worse. I brought down All Might, and I would make sure the world saw him now.

Until one strong arm wrapped around my middle to pull me back, the other covered my eyes as the person lifted me off the ground, breaking my connection. They pulled me close to their chest and whispered into my ear. "Breath Hana…please. Breath, everything will be all right. Just stay close to me."

That voice broke me. It brought me back to reality as I heard the strangled, bloody coughs of my father. It broke the dam that had welled-up my suffering and agony, and let the floodgates open.

I cried until I lost consciousness.


	2. The Start of the Secrets

A glaring light peered through the curtains of my room, shining directly into my groggy eyes. With irritation, I moved the plush covers keeping me warm over my head, attempted to block out the invasive light. That worked somewhat to my advantage. While the light was removed and I was slowly drifting back into my comfortable sleep, a light knock was heard on the door to my room. The deep bass of my father spoke through the door to me. "Hana, wake up Sunflower, or you'll be late to school."

An audible groan came from me as I pushed the covers off me and sat up blinking the blur from my eyes. I heard the steps of my father walking away as he headed back down the stairs. I sat there a moment, trying to regain my vision, slowly allowing my pale pink room to come into focus. My assortment of band posters and All Might posters came into focus as I stretched. Once my stretching ritual was finished, I clambered out of my bed and made my way over to my closet where my school uniform was hanging. It was time to get ready.

I started putting the uniform on, straightening out my skirt, then properly fastening my ribbon around my collar. I put on my blazer, walked over to the vanity and gazed at my reflection. My hair was a tangled mess of unruly, sun-gold hair. The eyes that stared back at me were a deep, ocean blue. I looked like the spitting image of my father with some feature flavors from my mother. I began to brush out my hair, attempting to tame it into a proper, not-bed-head appearance. My efforts were to no avail, forcing me to give up and tie my hair up into two messy pigtails. I stood up, checked my uniform and appearance one more time, then made my way downstairs.

As I walked down the stairs, I could hear the tail end of my parent's conversation. The calming, alto voice of my mother telling my father to pick up some groceries on his way home and the voice of my father giving her affirmation that he will. It was a normal household. Only difference was…well most families didn't have family photos of All Might on the walls…and mine did.

I moved around the corner to the leaving room to see my father at the bar that divided the kitchen from the living room reading the paper and drinking his standard morning tea. My mother was on the other side of the bar, leaning over some papers and sticking her tongue out in concentration.

I walked over and went straight into the kitchen to prepare my toast before I grabbed my lunch and left. My mother looked over her shoulder at me and grinned. "About time you rolled out of bed. Hurry up Sunspot, or you'll be late."

I gave a half-hearted sigh as I retorted, "I know, I know." I waited patiently for my toast to pop so I could butter it and leave for school.

While waiting though, my mother spoke up. "By the way, I need you to help your father carry the groceries home after school, okay? So, wait there for him to get you."

I heard the rustle of papers. My father taking note of my mother's remark. "Ayano, please. I can handle that much. I'm not completely incapable."

I could hear my mother's expression as she replied, "You are not wasting your time as All Might to bring groceries home. Let Hana help you."

There was a sigh, no doubt my father conceding. I gave a slight laugh as I thought about how quickly All Might could falter to my five-foot-five mother. However, the chuckle I gave was heard because after forcing my father to give in to her demands, her voice rounded once more on me. "So, Hana, you will wait, correct?"

I twirled to face my mother with confidence as I nodded. "Yup. Wait for Dad so he doesn't rupture his lung, got it."

My father nearly choked on his tea as he started coughing up a mixture of tea and blood. "H-H-Hana! I am not going to rupture anything."

My mother rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "Says the man currently coughing up tea and blood." There was a sigh as gentility overtook her and she placed a comforting hand on my father's back and started smoothing it over him.

As I watched this display, I noticed that my father was…dressed in more casual clothes. Not his usually tacky suits for work. "Dad?"

Familiar piercing blue eyes glanced up at me, "Yes Sunflower?"

There was a pop behind me, but I was too focused on the current question to respond to it. "Why…are you dressed casually? Don't you have work today?"

The gentle smile, reserved for family and friends. I was lucky to have grown up with it. He shook his head. "Not today, no. I took off for today to deal with some business."

Good enough of an answer. Probably had hero stuff to attend to. He was always busy with it. I was used to him not being home often or coming home very late since I was a baby. His schedule was always hectic. "Fair enough." I spun back around, grabbed my toast, slabbed some butter onto each piece and started making my way to the door.

My mother stopped me before I left. "Remember, stay at the school until–"

"Until Dad shows up. I got it Mom." I gave her a lean hug as I put a piece of toast in my mouth, grabbed my bag, put it on and took the piece back out. "See you later. I'm off!"

With that I heard my parents call out to me, but I was out the door, waving over my mother's garden flowers to our neighbors, the Kiragas, and making my way out of the yard to school.

I walked with a spring in my step, nothing dower, nothing bad. Another day in my normal life. My friends meeting me half-way to school, complaining about how we were going to be late because I couldn't hurry up, me telling them I had to stay after school today to go with my dad to get groceries. That's when Fumiko glanced over at me. "Don't you think your father could handle something like that on his own? I mean, doesn't your Dad work at All Might Towers?"

I shrugged and continued walking, "I mean, yeah, but ever since his surgeries, Mom worries about him non-stop. They worry about me too."

Fumiko seemed unconvinced and was about to give her two-cents on the subject, that was before Hotaru blurted into the conversation. "Does that mean you still haven't told them?!"

I hesitated as we approached the school. Hotaru had caught me. I hadn't talked to my parents about my application to U.A. I was too nervous that they would lose it, especially my dad. Ever since the incident five years ago, he has been way more protective of me. He stopped training me to control my Quirk, he stopped discuss hero matters with me. It almost felt like after that moment, everything that I hoped for in the future, everything my father bred me up for vanished.

I glanced away from my friends as Fumiko answered for me. "That's a no, isn't it? Hana! You have to tell them! What, are you just going to wait until your acceptance letter comes in the mail?!"

I wavered at that, gulping my last bit of toast as we entered the school grounds. "You don't know that I'll be accepted Fumi."

Hotaru, ever the loud person she was, groaned. "Hana! Your dad works with All Might and you've even said that he helped work with you on training and controlling your power! Obviously, there's no way that U.A. wouldn't accept you!"

That made my blush. My friends believed in my prowess more than I did. They did have a point though; I'd been training almost my entire life to be a hero. There was a slim chance that U.A. wouldn't accept me. Still, I needed to keep my head out of the clouds, so I waved Hotaru off. "There is still the chance. Besides, just because my dad works with All Might doesn't mean anything for me."

Both Fumiko and Hotaru shook their heads before Fumi draped her arm over my shoulder. "You really need to stop being humble about this. You're going to be great, but first you need to tell your parents you applied to U.A."

She had a point. I did need to tell them…perhaps tonight would be the night. I gave a weak smile to both of them and nodded. "All right. I'll…I'll tell them tonight. That…well…that I've applied to U.A."

Both Hotaru and Fumiko grinned at me as they nodded before laughing with me and heading into classes.


	3. Attempting to Broach Topics

The end of the day came quickly enough. Fumiko left to go to her club and Hotaru had to get to her part-time job, that she totally didn't have. As for me, well, I stood out front and waited for the gangly form of my father to approached the school. He seemed to be running late though, probably rescuing people as All Might or attempting to give the press the slip.

I was patient though, so I waited. However, while remaining in my post of standing in front of the school, I had unwittingly caught the attention of one of my teachers. My homeroom teacher to be specific. The sound of his footsteps coming from behind me greeted my ears before his voice carried through the empty space. "Yagi? What are you doing out here? Aren't you heading home?"

I whipped myself around on my heels before giving a half-hearted shrug and a shake of my head. My hair swayed with the motion. "Just waiting for my dad to get here. He seems to be running late."

The teacher gave me a perplexed look at my response. "Unusually for you to be waiting for your father to pick you up Yagi. Don't you normally walk home with Hanazaki and Kamijo?"

My eyes glanced off to the side as my lips went into a tight and awkward line. "Yeah, but Fumi is in her club and Taru had to rush home to help her mom with something. I'm sure my dad will be here soon, probably just being held up at work as usual."

A wide grin came across my teacher's face at my last remark before he rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean you father does work for All Might, Yagi. I imagine he has quite the workload on his shoulders." After a moment, he lowered his hand and gave me a nod. "Well, stay safe Yagi. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that he started walking off to do whatever it is teachers do and I gave a wave as he went. After a second of waving, I spun back to my post of scanning the area past the school gate only to see that my father was finally approaching. A beaming smile as bright as the sun came across my face as I bolted past the gates and straight to him. My long golden pigtails trailing behind me as I jumped into his unsuspecting frame.

He stumbled a bit as he caught me in his lanky arms. A strangled cough left his mouth as he patted my head gingerly. "Careful my Sunflower."

I continued to beam up at him as I saw the light trickle of blood at the corner of his lips. At that I released him, my timidity taking over as I rubbed my arm nervously. "S-Sorry Dad."

He gave a struggled sigh before he hugged me lovingly and released me once more. "Come along, before your mother thinks I'm stretching my time limit again."

With a subtle laugh and a nod, I followed behind him. He did tend to overexert himself with his Quirk to rescue people. He was the Number One Hero and Symbol of Peace after all. He didn't gain those titles for nothing. And soon…I would carry those titles for him. I would take up that mantle. Take up the call to action. The call for heroes! I was talking that stride…by entering into U.A.

U.A.…I still needed to talk to my parents about it. I gave a quick glance at my father's back as he walked ahead of me. He made his way into the market near our house and I followed calmly, thinking of a way to broach the subject. Discuss this matter. It was better to do it now than to wait for it to be brought up around Mom. "Dad?"

As he started making his way down the aisles of groceries with a list in hand, my mother's scribbled handwriting visible, he glanced over his shoulder towards me. "Yes, my Sunflower?"

"Can…Can I talk to you about something?" I was starting to anxiously fidget with the strap of my schoolbag, my All Might keychain attacked to it moving with the anxious motion.

Piercing blue eyes caught mine as they took on a gentle appearance before returning to the task at hand. "Of course, Sunshine. You can always talk to me about anything." As he spoke, he began looking through the shelves for whatever it was Mom was requesting.

I hesitated to begin. I wasn't sure where to begin, so I started fidgeting more. "Um…well…you know how I-I will be leaving m-middle school soon to…to go to h-high school?"

He didn't turn to face me this time. His focus was on finding whatever items Mom had assigned him to get and getting home. However, he did respond to me as he started grabbing groceries off the shelves and carrying them. "Yes." There was a slight cough that left him and alerted me to hurrying over and taking some of the items he was carrying from his arms. He conceded to let me carry stuff before he continued. "If this is about your graduation, I pride myself in not having missed one and I don't intend on ruining that now."

I struggled to find a comfortable position to carry groceries and follow my father's large strides as he went to continue the shopping. "This…this isn't a-about grad…g-graduation. Um…i-it's actually about–"

I stopped dead in my speech when I heard the sound of liquid blood coughing. I nearly dropped everything I was carrying to rush over to his side. With effort and force, I shifted the items to my right arm as I placed my now free left hand on his lanky arm. "D-Dad…?"

There were more items in his hands. I reached over him to take them and surprisingly, he didn't put up a fuss. He willingly handed them over to me as he wiped his mouth of blood. "S-Sorry my Sunflower." It was a dejected apology…as though his own inabilities angered him. I knew they did. He hated relying on Mom and me. He hated what happened five years ago. I knew…and it's why I vowed to help him in any way I could. I vowed I would carry as much weight as I could for him to prove to him there was no need for him to worry over me anymore. I would carry the world on my shoulders for him.

He noticed the gleam of concern in my eyes as I watched him. Those warm, blue eyes Mom said I inherited from him. They watched me diligently before a weak smile came across his face. "Come on my Sunflower. Let's go pay for those and get home before your mother starts worrying."

She'd be worried when he walked in the door after having a hemorrhage like that. I could already envision her cussing as she reprimanded him and then hugged him tightly. I could also envision the sunken depression of my father's expression before a gentle, affectionate grin came over him as he enveloped my overly tense mother into a hug.

That was probably going to be the situation when we arrived home later than Mom probably expected. However, I knew Dad was probably thinking the same thing as well. I walked behind him, carrying the rest of the groceries as we proceeded to check out at the front of the store. As Dad paid for everything, I hurried around him and picked up the bags before he could get a chance. Out of consideration though, I did leave one kind of heavy bag, make him feel important! Like he was!

He took the bag and walked with me out of the store, giving me a bit of a smirk as he placed his hand on my head. "So, you wanted to talk to me about something, Sunshine?"

We started making out way home as I resolved to talk to him about my application to U.A. "Yes! U-U-Um…I-I mean…yes. I…I want to talk to you about h-high schools."

He seemed surprised by my outburst, but the smile I grew up knowing and loving came over him as he lowered his hand from my head and continued walking. "Is there a particular school you've been looking at? You know that your mother and I will happily agree to any school you choose, my Sunflower. No matter how far it is. Now, we'll miss you of course, but–"

He stopped. I glanced up at him confused as to why he had stopped his rambling so abruptly. Dad usually rambled for at least fifteen minutes. This time though, as I gazed up at him, my father wasn't being his usually goofy self…he was looking around…alert. I shifted my feet, starting to lift my heel out of my shoe before I heard the sternness of authority leave my father, "Go home Hana."

I turned my attention back to him, preparing myself for a fight as I noticed the steam leaving his body. "Huh?"

Those blue eyes gazed down at me with protective intent, "Run home. Now. Tell Ayano I'll be right behind you."

With that, he turned into All Might and bounded off. Leaving me alone to run home as fast as my legs would carry me. Confusion about what was going on.


	4. Forgetting the Mission Entirely

Running. He told me to run and I did. I needed to get home as quickly as possible so I could get the groceries dropped off and book it back out to get him. I didn't know how much time he had as All Might and I knew that if I didn't try to stop him, Mom would be pissed. So, I booked it, doing so with the intent of throwing bags down on the kitchen counter in my home and then barreling back out the door. However, I wasn't much of a fast runner.

As I ran, I started to adjust the position of my shoes, attempting to slip out of them. It nearly worked, but I soon had to start hopping on one foot as fast as I could because I had to reach down and remove it the rest of the way. Once it was off though, I could feel the Earth under my one foot, the roots and vines underneath the concrete. One was shoe was enough to give me a bit of a surge. Enough to pull one root out of the ground.

I concentrated as hard as I could while continuing to run, at least I was running until I flicked my wrist and felt something grab my ankle. It worked! Knowing that, with a swift motion, I moved my arm up, felt myself leave the ground, and then flung my arm as though I was making a pitch, throwing myself home to avoid the blocks, houses, and roadways.

While the feeling of flying through the air with the groceries my mother had requested was exciting, it was short-lived as I saw the ground approaching quickly. Panic overtook me. I didn't even think this would work, so I didn't think about if it did, how would I get down. Or…what would happen when I hit the ground. Unfortunately, I was going to be finding out pretty soon what it felt like to eat asphalt. So, with a deep breath, I grit my teeth and prepared to impact with the ground…that was before I felt something wrap around my mid-drift and pull me away from my imminent pain.

In confusion and some panic, I looked around my middle to see that what had grabbed me was an arm. An arm…that was connected to my neighbor, Kiraga Nadeshiko. While I found her the world's most strange and obnoxious neighbor, I couldn't help but be thankful in this moment for her presence. She lowered me to the ground carefully before letting the slew of quick questions leave her mouth. "What were you doing flying through the air like that Hana? You could have gotten really hurt! Did something happen? Is it something to do with your father?"

I began dusting myself off hurriedly before I ran out of her gated yard to head next door to mine, shouting back, "No time to explain! Thank you!" With that, I burst through the front door of my house without a second regard to my mother's response, and made my way to the kitchen.

Mom was home. And I heard her yelling coming from the back office as she made her way towards the kitchen. "What the Hell are you two-" Her figure appeared in the entryway of the kitchen, and when she saw that it was just me, standing there alone with a disarrayed uniform, one shoe on, and her groceries, her expression went from irritation…to nervous rage. "Where is he?"

I shook my head, my pigtails sweeping back and forth with the motion as I rushed to put the groceries down and head back outside. "No idea." I began sprinting to the door, taking off my other shoe in the process. I was intent on going out there to find my father and bring him home before something bad happened.

However, my motions were halted by the weak, but extremely angry grip of my mother. "And where do you think you're going?" I was hesitated and afraid of the expression my mother would have on her face when I looked back at her. But the threat of not looking was worse. I glanced over my shoulder to see wrath incarnated behind her glaring green eyes. "You're staying right here."

A shiver went down my spine. Whenever Dad was done with this…he was dead. If this didn't kill, Mom was going to. I gulped reflexively as I tried to explain, "B-But…D-Dad's going to run out of time."

Her green eyes were unwavering, making them even more terrifying to gaze into. Even without a Quirk, my mother was the most terrifying person I knew. Her voice was calm and lower than her usual. "And that will be his own fault. He knows better than anyone else how much time he has. You're staying here." With that, she released her grip on my shoulder and headed into the living room, grabbing the remote off the coffee table and turning on the television.

I followed her into the living room, taking a seat and watching the T.V. This was one of her habits. One I had grown up understanding for as long as I can remember. Whenever Dad wasn't home, and was being All Might, Mom would turn on the news. She didn't watch it. She merely listened. As though it was her way of keeping track of where he was. And sure enough, the news knew where he was.

I peered over the arm of the couch to Mom, who was making her way to the kitchen, ignoring the T.V. Without looking at me, not even turning, she seemed to know because she replied to my thoughts, "He'll finish up soon. Go upstairs and start your homework."

I stared at my small mother in confusion. "Mom…?"

That was when she looked over at me, a slight pang of worry in her eyes. "What? Go on Hana. He'll be home soon. You don't need to be your father's keeper. Homework."

I gave a hollow nod, not wanting to anger the fierce dragon my mother had a tendency to become when angry. I got up from the couch and went towards the stairs, going to my room. As I left, I heard the faint voice of Mom whisper, "Such an idiot…"

I made my way upstairs to my room without a word. I could somewhat understand Mom concerns. She always worried about Dad and me. She was the only Quirkless person in our house. She was powerless to help Dad or me. However, to me, my mother was the strongest woman I knew. Fearless, undaunting…terrifying. I shook my head and opened the door to my room, dropping my bag inside and flopping onto the bed.

I knew Dad would be home soon, and hopefully without too much injury. Mom was right though; I wasn't my father's keeper. I may be the one to inherit his borrowed power, but that didn't mean that I needed to take care of him as a hero. If anything, that would ruin All Might's image. I glanced over at one of the All Might posters on my wall. The last thing I wanted was to ruin my father's image. I just wanted to uphold it for him.

Well, first thing was getting into U.A. His Alma Mater. I sat up on my bed, grabbed my bookbag, pulled out the assignments I needed to work on, and got to studying. Heroics was beneficial, but a normal education comes along with it. A hero doesn't just have to be strong, or have a power, they need to be intelligent too.

The scratching sound of my mechanical pencil, and the constant flipping of pages in books, consumed my time and my mind, drowning out all other things before I was rattled back to my sense while struggling to figure out the algebraic equation I was working on. There was yelling, my mother, coming from downstairs.

"What the Hell were you thinking?! You could have been hurt! You promised you wouldn't go gallivanting about like that! God damnit Toshi!" She sounded pissed beyond reason, but I could at least hear the concern.

I couldn't hear the response of my father. He was probably speaking in a calming tone. He always did when Mom was mad at him. He tried to sooth her rage, quell her aggression. I always wondered how he dealt with her. Between the algebra that hurt my head to understand and the yelling from downstairs, I decided figuring out what was going on downstairs was going to be better than going through the struggling pain of solving mathematic equations that didn't make any sense.

I opened the door to my room hesitantly, making my way down the hall and to the stairs. I could see my father's lanky form at the bottom of the stairs as he held my mother in his arms. She was struggling against him and hitting his chest little as he smiled and rested his head on top of her, rubbing her back up and down. Now that I was closer, I could hear his deep voice shushing her and apologizing.

I shook my head before taking a step down one stair. "Dad?"

He glanced over at him, releasing my mother a bit as she also looked over. My mother was the first to speak up as she worked to calm her nerves. "Hana, you should be working on your homework."

I nodded in understanding. "I know, but…I heard you yelling, I waned to make sure everything was okay."

My father spoke up this time as he reassured me. "Everything's all right Sunshine, your mother was just reprimanding me."

I gave another nod, seeing the fall of my golden hair a bit before I looked up at him and smiled. "Welcome home Dad. Thanks for everything you've done today."

He gave a sheepish smile before rubbing the back of his head. That's when the voice of my mother surprised me with "Welcome home Babe. Thank you…for everything."

I rolled my eyes as my father blushed a bit and smiled. "I'm home. Sorry I was late getting home and sent Hana ahead with the groceries."

I waved my hand as I proceeded to come down the stairs the rest of the way. "It was no problem Dad."

My mother gave me a sharp look, as though it was a tremendous problem that he had done that. However, she let it go and started making her way to the kitchen. "Dinner will be finished soon you two."

I started to make my way towards the kitchen to set the table when I heard my father follow behind me and speak up. "Sorry we didn't get to finish our conversation about you graduating, Sunflower. Why don't we talk about it after dinner?"

Tension coursed through me. Due to the debacle of everything that happened, I completely lost my will and nerve to talk to my father about my U.A. entrance exam.


	5. Cracks Begin Forming

The resolve I had earlier to discuss the matter of me taking the U.A. entrance exam with my father completely vanished. I was tense. I was nervous. How was I going to approach this? My father was completely oblivious to my shot nerves as he walked into the living room and Mom headed for the kitchen to finish dinner.

I followed behind my father as I made my way into the kitchen to begin setting the table for dinner. Dad stopped in the living room to take a seat on the couch and rest, but every so often I would catch a glimpse of him grimacing or hear him coughing. These actions after a couple times insighted my mother to call from the kitchen, "You did that to yourself Toshinori." I noticed the awkward smile he gave towards the kitchen before he fidgeted with his long, blonde bangs. It was a wonder that my father found that something to smile over considering.

However, time passed with Dad resting on the couch to catch his breath, Mom finishing dinner in the kitchen, and me helping out my mother when I could. Once everything was set and ready, that is when the real challenge began. I left the kitchen to call in my father, he got up and made his way to the table as my mother placed the last plate. I took my seat as my parents did, we gave our thanks for the meal like usually, and that's when my father had to open his damned mouth. "So, Hana, you wanted to talk about schools when we were at the store. Why don't we talk now? Any high schools you have in mind, my Sunflower?"

I jolted, nearly dropping my chopsticks as I kept my head down, my eyes searching for an answer to the question. A way to avoid it. As I looked up with hesitation, I saw my mother was now engaged in the conversation, or rather, she was curious about the conversation. I gave an awkward, toothy grin as I glared daggers at my father, "Dad…you said you'd bring this up after dinner."

Just by saying that, I had signed my pathway to doom. My mother immediately chimed into the conversation now. "After dinner? Why would you talk after dinner? Am I not allowed to be part of this or something?" After a moment, I noticed a look in my mother's emerald eyes I hadn't noticed before. It was for a second, but it was realization. Her gaze turned from inquisitively focusing on me, to staring at my father. The tone of voice was familiar. It was the voice she used when I was in trouble…or when Dad was in trouble. "You didn't…" I could see the fires burning behind her eyes as she tried to remain composed, the grip on her chopsticks demonstrating her restraint to not shout. "We agreed Toshinori."

I looked from my mother's intense, angered start to my father, whose body had gone rigid under my mother's menacing stare. Still holding his chopsticks, he lifted his hands and waved them in a soothing manner to try and calm his heated wife. "No no Sweetheart. I haven't broken my promise. N-No encouraging. It's still completely out of the question." He smiled tenderly, my mother cooling down a bit as he spoke with that deep, bass voice "Hana wanted to talk about schools when we were at the store, at least that was before–"

"Before you ran off to go safe people like an emaciated moron." My mother shook her head and crossed her arms for a moment. The agitation I noticed subsiding a bit. She took a breath and sighed before turning a gentler gaze upon me. "Well, what were you thinking, Sunspot? Did you want advice from us about schools, or discuss some schools you had in mind?"

I had both their attention on me. My mother was giving me a patient and kind smile as she waited and my father was doing the same. The pressure was unbearable. The Number One Hero and Symbol of Peace and his short, argumentative, and confident wife both boring holes into me with their gaze. It was a wonder I made it to fifteen with this kind of pressure. I tightened my grip on my chopsticks, thinking of how to answer them and glad for once that One for All was not in my possession yet.

It was at this point that I felt a calloused, scarred, and comforting hand upon my head as it ruffled my hair. "Sunflower, is everything all right? You seem tense."

"Y-Yeah!" I had practically shouted the word before dropping my chopsticks to the floor and covering my mouth with both my hands in panic. "I-I-I mean…y-yes…I-I'm fine. I-It's just that–"

"Is this school expensive or something? Sunshine, you know you don't need to worry about things like that." It was my mother who was attempting to comfort me now as she got up to get my fallen utensils from the floor. As she did, I shook my head, my blonde, messy hair swaying with the motion and getting in my eyes. The action also leading my father to remove his hand from my head.

"It's…it's not expensive. Well….n-no…no i-it kind of is expensive. B-But that's not…the…t-the problem." I was hesitating. I had this strange feeling welling up inside me as I spoke. I felt as though if I told my parents about my application to U.A., they'd panic. Mom was already high strung from Dad's antics earlier today, and Dad was exhausted. Now wasn't the time…but then when would be the time?

I noticed my mother place new chopsticks next to me before taking her seat next to my father again. I watched this action, focusing on it before the sound of my father caught my attention. "Do you feel it is our of your league?"

That…that's an opening! That could work as a reasoning! Approach it like it's something unattainable. I mean, technically speaking this was the top school in the country for heroes. Even if my father was All Might, that didn't mean that I had the skills to be in the school, so I supposed my own personal insecurities about it would work.

I gave a curt nod of my head, murmuring out a mumbled and hushed "Yes."

That's when the jovial laugh of my father greeted my ears as he patted my head once more. "Sunflower! Any school would be lucky to have you! You're a bright young girl!"

His All Might voice and mannerisms were leaking through. I could see the showmanship and charisma he exuded in his gestures, that and the look of utter annoyance on my mother's face. He did mean it genuinely though, which was nice. But the patting was getting a bit hard to handle. After a couple more pats, my mother batted his hand away, "We're at dinner Babe. Knock it off." She shook her head, but I could see the slight smile of content before she focused on me. "He is right though Hana. You're our bright little Sunspot, no matter what school you choose. You'll do amazing." She paused in thought, before giving a bit of a smirk. "By chance though, is the school you are considering the one that your friend Kamijou is applying to? I remember you talking about it the other day. It does sound difficult to get into." Her smirk turned into a contemplative look as she thought more about it and took another bit of her food.

I…had completely forgotten that the other day I had been talking about Fumi's school preferences with her. I could easily hide behind that. However, I heard Fumi's voice in the back of my head telling me that I couldn't continue to play this off and I couldn't continue to keep this some secret. I needed to be honest. The hesitation was still present though, as I asked a question rather than answering my mother's. "What…w-what if it was U.A.?"

The silence was thick. I had never heard such quiet in the house. This only made my nervousness on the matter grow as I chanced a look at my parents. They…they were focused on me. Staring at me. Was…was I not supposed to think about going to U.A.? I searched their expressions for some sort of answer to my question, as they weren't speaking. That's when I noticed it. My mother's usually fierce, green eyes were shaking with fear inside them and my father…his bright, gentle blue eyes had the worst expression. They were empty, practically dead to look into. It was like he was looking far away…at something beyond me sitting in front of him. What…what was happening? Were they scared? Of what?

That's when the memory came back. The feeling of the rumble on me, the struggle to gasp for air. The pain course through my body as it broke under the intense weight. They were thinking of that…that incident five years ago. But…but they couldn't still be stuck on that, could they?

My father was the first to break the silence and the memories of five years ago that came back to me. "Um…w-well…U.A. is a wonderful school for young aspiring heroes Hana. You know that…that I attended U.A. in my youth. I…I-I couldn't recommend it highly enough to a young hero in training, but…b-but Sunflower…why are you asking about it?"

My mother snapped out of her daze before speaking. Her head was down, her short dirty blonde hair hiding her face. Only one word left her. "No."

I sat there confused. 'No?' What did she mean by that? No, I couldn't apply to U.A.? No Dad is wrong about U.A.? What was going on?! I continued to think about this situation before I came to the conclusion that perhaps I shouldn't have brought it up in the first place. I needed to back track. "U-Um…well…I mean…it's not like it…I-I-I mean…I-I have but um…" I started to tug on my hair, hoping that doing so would pull the answers I needed from me.

That's when a piercing gaze looked up at me. My mother, her green eyes intimidating as she glared into my blue ones. "No. You will not apply to U.A."

Confusion overcame me. "W-What?" I looked to my father, almost with a pleading expression for him to do something. Those hollowed blue eyes seemed sad as he shook his head. They were refusing to let me apply. I had already applied! And why shouldn't I?! I was going to be the next holder of One for All, why shouldn't I go to the best hero school to continue working on carrying my father's mantle?! I unintentionally slammed my hands on the table, gritting my teeth to not let the tears I was repressing slide down. From there I stormed from the table and to my room before hearing the soft cry of my mother and the soothing shushes my father was giving her.


	6. Quick Changes of Heart?

_I felt the rumble of the ground first as my peers all looked around in a panic. I did as well, but I was calm, I knew this wasn't an earthquake, and I knew if there was a situation, I would do anything to help these people…just like Dad would. That's when the explosion blast sounded. The school building shook once more, and the scared cries of my classmates greeted my ears._

_ I needed to help them. I had to help them. They weren't listening to the teacher who was trying to get them out of the building. Would everyone make it out before the building went down…? Yes. They would! I would make sure of it!_

_ With determination in my eyes, and a driving passion to protect my peers and my school, I threw my shoes off and concentrated on the ground. I felt the vines and roots around the school, I focused on them and lifted my hands. Outside I heard and felt the tremors of my actions as roots and vines shot up from the ground and started supporting the school…holding it up. It was heavier than I had imagined. I didn't think I would feel the weight. I needed to endure though! I had to make sure they were safe!_

_ I stood there shouting at my peers, "Run! Now! Get out! I can't hold this for long!"_

_ They fled, hurrying as fast as they could. My teacher approached me, trying to coax me to leave as well. I shook my head; I knew I would be okay. The heroes would come and save me before the building collapsed. Dad would come and save me before the building went down. I knew he would. _

_ I told my teacher to run. He hesitated before obliging and running, whipping out his phone to most likely call for help. I just had to keep this up. I just had to keep holding the building up until the heroes came. Dad would be so proud of me. He would smile at me and tell me I did a wonderful thing…I helped people. I used my powers to be a real hero, just like him. I smiled, and as I did, I could feel the air leaving me. I was losing oxygen already? I thought I had more time! I held my breath, afraid that my coughs would cause the building to collapse. Just a bit longer!_

_ Another explosion. Closer this time. It startled me into coughing. I couldn't gasp for air…I couldn't breathe…dioxide…I needed carbon dioxide. My inhaler. I tried to reach for it…I remember reaching for it…and then…_

I woke up with a scream. I hadn't dreamt of the school collapse in such a long time. I moved my hand over my head, running my fingers through my sun-blessed hair as I contemplated why I was dreaming of it now. Unfortunately, I didn't have much time to contemplate, because my scream of fear had not gone unnoticed. My mother rushed into the room, slamming the door open, and my father was right behind her as she came over to me. "Sunspot! Are you all right?! What happened?!"

Her eyes…they were puffy…swollen. Had Mom been crying? And Dad…he was already dressed for the day and…was he sweating? Had he gone out or something to do hero stuff? I turned my attention back to my mother as I processed their appearances. I could see the worry and concern in her eyes as she placed her hand over mine. I gave a weak smile. "Sorry, I'm fine Mom. Just…had a nightmare."

My father responded to that quickly. "You've never been frightened easily my Sunflower, are you sure you're all right?"

I gave a nod, my messy hair swaying with the motion as my parents watched me with worry and concern. After a moment, my mother decided I was all right and stood up. "All right Sunshine. As long as you're okay, that's all that matters." I nodded once more. With a sigh of relief, my mother turned to my father. "Come on Babe, she needs to get ready for the day and so do I."

With that my mother walked out of the room, grabbing my father's hand and walking out with him. Once the door clicked shut, I was left with my thoughts. I could hear the soft murmur of my parents talking as they went down the hallway to their bedroom. I began getting out of bed to prepare for school when I heard a particular phrase from my mother. "Are you sure about this Babe? I mean…it seems kind of…risky."

"I'm positive. And U.A. is the best choice for learning about heroics." My father…was letting me go?! But just yesterday he had such a hollow, depressed expression when I brought it up! Did he change his mind?! Really?! I wanted to book it from the room and hug him and Mom, but they probably wanted to make it a surprise for me. They probably discussed it last night after I stormed off and wanted to surprise me with their choice today. Mom was probably crying over that because Mom tends to get protectively emotional about Dad…at least I think so since the incident five years ago happened. She's probably just worried…but Dad convinced her!

Before getting ready, I continued to eavesdrop, pressing my ear to the door as I listened in on my parents' discussion. "I really just don't know Toshi…this seems a bit…" There was an audible sigh. "This is a difficult situation. What if–"

"No 'what ifs' Ayano. I promise I'll handle and take care of everything. You always said you wanted me to retire after what happened, is my headstrong wife going back on something for once?" There was a note of joviality in his tone. Dad was teasing Mom.

"O-Of course not! I've wanted you to retire since I saw you in the hospital that day! You were the only one who wouldn't listen…" Mom sounded like she was pouting. She most likely was, at least before she gave an irritated groan. "If it means you'll be retiring…I suppose there are some benefits to this. But you really do need to make sure that you cover all your bases Babe. Nothing can be ignored with this."

"I'll take care of it, I promise." There was silence, probably my parents hugging and kissing. They were always incredibly affectionate. "Trust me. I may not always know what I'm doing, but I feel this is the perfect chance, and the best opportunity. It will work. I promise Sweetheart."

A wide grin spread across my face. Dad convinced Mom! Dad convinced my bull-headed mother! I was going to U.A.! Yes! This was it! This was my chance! Not only that, but from their conversation, sounds like Dad is finally going to pass over One for All to me! Yes, yes yes! How long have I been waiting for this?!

I nearly sprang away from the door, hurriedly getting dressed in my school uniform and attempting to fix my unruly hair before opening the door and practically skipping out of the room. I waved to my parents as they stood in front of their bedroom door. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad! See you when I get home!"

I was on cloud nine! I can't believe they changed their minds so quickly! I thought it would take longer than that. At least…maybe a couple days. Maybe Dad did something extra special for Mom! But the question is…why did Dad change his mind? I thought he was against it too…I gave a shrug, unconcerned as I practically floated down the stairs. I assumed my parents were watching after me as I heard the call of my mother, "Grab something to eat before you go! Love you Sunspot!"

I waved my hand again as I disappeared from the stairs to go to the kitchen, grabbed myself some melon bread from the cupboard, and then left the house. The Kiragas weren't out just yet, so I was free to giddily skip to catch up with Taru and Fumi. I munched on my melon bread the entire way, thinking about what it would feel like to have One for All in my possession. What would all that tremendous strength Dad had even feel like? How were my parents going to tell me? Surprise dinner of all my favorite foods? A letter with their apology for overreacting and saying I could apply? How? I couldn't wait for the end of the day! It couldn't come soon enough!

I suppose, as I approached, Taru and Fumi could see my glee as Taru spoke up first. "What's got you all excited Hana? You're bouncing all over the place."

Fumi continued this question. "You do see rather happy this morning Hana. Did something good happen?"

I stopped my joyful skips in front of my two best friends as I grabbed their hands and grinned at them. The same grin I had inherited from my father. The boisterous, showmanship grin. "My parents are letting me go to U.A.! They are letting me apply!"


End file.
